Relaciones de empresa
by Faith-Winters
Summary: [SASUSAKU][SHIKAINO][NARUHINA] La empresa de los Uchiha comienza siendo el punto de partida de toda clase de relaciones. ¿Podrán entenderse el presidente, los ejecutivos, las modelos, las diseñadoras y demás? ¿y si empiezan a entenderse demasiado bien?
1. Jaque mate

**Wolaaa! Fic nuevo! Siii! Espero ke os guste! En principio el fic tendra tres parejitas principales, Sasusaku, Shikaino, y… bueno aun no lo tengo decidido… si os gusta es te cap votad por l apareja ke prefirais como tercera: Naruhina o Nejihina? Lo dejo en vuestras manos! **

**Como es lógico, Naruto no me pertenece. El fic estará contado siempre en primera persona por cada uno de los protagonistas y constara de seis caps (un capi para cada uno ) Y el primer cap esta protagonizado por… (redoble de tambor xDD) Shikamaru Nara! Os dejo con él! **

**RELACIONES DE EMPRESA**

**Capitulo 1: Jaque Mate**

Miré distraídamente por la ventana. La lluvia caía sin cesar y ahí estábamos nosotros en otra de esas aburridas reuniones. Siempre comenzaban igual, Naruto y Kiba gritando por todo, Hinata tratando de calmarles, Shino más comunicativo que una planta y al final todos haciendo lo que Sasuke ordenase. Después de todo por muy engreído y prepotente que sea es el presidente de la empresa y nosotros solo el equipo creativo. Ni siquiera Hyuga Hinata que es la vice-presidenta puede imponer sus decisiones, aunque no es que ella haga nada por imponerse. Prefiere mantenerse sumisa y acatar las órdenes de Sasuke.

"Así que aún no tenéis modelo para esta campaña" se quejó Sasuke mirando de manera fulminante a Kiba y Naruto para que se callaran.

"Hey Sasuke! No es mi culpa que este idiota no haya elegido aún a ninguna!" gritó Naruto

"A quien llamas idiota, subnormal? Si tuvieras un poco de cerebro ya se te habría ocurrido alguien!" respondió Kiba.

"N-naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, calmaos, onegai. Todavía queda tiempo" comenzó Hinata sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora.

"Shikamaru" me llamó Sasuke obligándome a apartar la vista de la ventana. Bueno tampoco hay nubes a las que mirar hoy…

"¿Dos semanas?" pregunté. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de empezar el nuevo proyecto, iba a ser un rollo…

"No tenemos tanto tiempo. Tres días" dijo Sasuke mirándonos a todos y levantándose.

Kiba y yo nos hundimos en nuestro asiento mientras que Shino seguía igual de enigmático con aquellas gafas cubriéndole los ojos.

"Sasuke! Eso es imposible" rugió Naruto.

Él se giró mirándole serio.

"Para algo os pago" respondió abandonando la sala.

Y como siempre nos deja aquí pasmados y cargados de trabajo.

"Que problemático…" me quejé. Bueno supongo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar en serio…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me senté en mi silla y contemplé el cielo. Por suerte mi despacho esta en un lugar bastante alto y se puede ver muy bien las nubes desde aquí. Es una lata que esté lloviendo, tengo que ponerme a hacer algo…

"Toc, toc" llamó alguien a la puerta

Me giré mirando la puerta.

"Adelante" murmuré aburrido.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la secretaria de Hinata. También una Hyuga. Ahora que nuestro mayor rival, la empresa de los Hyuga ha caído en manos del hijo adoptivo del fallecido Hyuga Hizashi, Neji. Todos los Hyuga se han puesto a trabajar para Sasuke, al parecer tienen problemas con Neji y no me extraña después del escándalo de la herencia. Qué tipos tan problemáticos… y al final han quedado en la ruina, quien diría que Neji resultaría un genio de las finanzas y que con lo que le dejó Hizashi absorbería la empresa de su "familia"? Hinata no parece muy afectada, creo que esta contenta de trabajar aquí y no tener que llevar el peso de la empresa de su padre. Aunque éste y el resto de su familia no paran de organizar juicios, llamar a abogados e inventar estratagemas para quitarle todo a Neji. Como si eso fuera a funcionar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyuga-san me ha ordenado que le entregue estos informes, sobre la última campaña y estas solicitudes para la próxima" anunció la chica dándome un montón de folios y carpetas.

Resoplé¿por qué tuvieron que ascenderme con lo bien que estaba yo haciendo el vago? Nota mental: Intentar no volver a tener ideas brillantes.

Y pensar que quiero volver a mi vida mediocre, mi piso mediocre y mi sueldo mediocre…

"Gracias, Hikari" dije cogiendolo todo.

La chica se inclinó levemente y salió de mi oficina.

Miré el montón de papeles. Quizá pueda engañar a Naruto para que haga algo de esto…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solicitudes, solicitudes y más solicitudes… con leerlas por encima se ve de sobra que todas estas tías se han inventado la mitad de las cosas y encima ni siquiera se esfuerzan en esconderlo. Definitivamente las mujeres son retorcidas y problemáticas… Bostecé y le eché un vistazo a las fotos de la anterior campaña. Sin duda esa modelo es la que mas posibilidades tiene de conseguir también esta campaña y… bueno hay cosas que no se pueden discutir… larga melena rubia, unos ojos azules que te atrapan y unos labios que cualquiera querría besar, además de un cuerpo de esos que quitan la respiración. Suspiré, y por todo eso mismo sé que debe de tratarse de la mujer más problemática de la tierra (sin contar a mi madre, claro). No se porque Sasuke se pasa el día saliendo con esas modelos de dos neuronas (la que piensa en el dinero, y la que activan para sonreír tontamente) yo me conformo con una mujer normal que sea al menos un poco menos problemática que el resto. Tampoco es mucho pedir no? Me giré y miré la hora. Ya son las ocho? Bien, por fin a casa, y mañana con suerte me inventare alguna excusa para empaquetarle a Naruto todo esto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigue lloviendo, a este paso no voy a poder llegar ni hasta el coche sin haberme mojado entero. Kuso, que problemático… La lluvia es demasiado problemática, como las mujeres… Salí del edificio tratando de esquivar la lluvia en dirección al parking cuando divise a alguien gritando de manera histérica, me giré para mirar de quien se trataba y me extraño no ver a Naruto. Se trataba de una chica.

"Maldita zorra! La próxima vez que me quites el taxi les cuento lo de esos bollos que te comes a escondidas, gorda!" gritó la chica agitando los puños y mirando de manera amenazante a un taxi que se alejaba. Un momento… ahora que me fijo… larga melena rubia, unos ojos azules que te atrapan y unos labios que cualquiera querría besar, además de un cuerpo de esos que quitan la respiración… oh no! Yamanaka Ino. Retirada!

"Shikamaru-kuuun!" me llama ella acercándose bajo la lluvia.

Kuso, demasiado tarde…

"Si?" me giró para mirarla sin interés. Ella sonríe y se acerca para resguardarse de la lluvia a mi lado bajo uno de los tejados. Se aparta uno de los mechones de pelo que le cae sobre el ojo de manera sensual y vuelve a sonreír consiguiendo que en vez de un día de lluvia esto me parezca una playa en pleno verano.

"He oído que ya estáis trabajando en la próxima campaña" comenta alegre en un tono de voz que para nada es el que ha empleado antes al gritar. Aquel era molesto, demasiado agudo, irritante y desagradable, en cambio este es dulce, sensual y provocador. Kuso, las mujeres son retorcidas, será mejor que hulla cuanto antes…

"Si, estamos en ello…" comento vagamente. Acaso cree que no se para que ha sacado el tema?

Ella me vuelve a sonreír de la misma manera que antes y se acerca más a mí.

"Shikamaru-kun, crees… que podrías llevarme a casa? Acabo de perder mi taxi y no quiero quedarme a esperar uno bajo la lluvia" comenta con naturalidad como si todo esto no tuviera un horrible trasfondo para conseguir llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan. Acaba de mover su ficha, esto se parece al ajedrez. Me toca.

"Es que tengo que…" un momento… que hace¿ no puedo creer que sea tan cruel… Se esta limpiando las gotas de agua que caen desde su cuello hasta su escote… argh! Y su melena rubia mojada rozándole la cara! Y sus labios húmedos formando esa sonrisa irresistible… Kuso, los hombres somos débiles… bueno si Sasuke puede acostarse con cualquiera de las modelos por qué nosotros no?

"Eh… bueno, creo que me queda de paso…" comento tratando de apartar la vista y echando a caminar hacia mi coche con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella sonríe triunfante y me sigue. Lo dicho, es maquiavélica y le gusta ganar.

Caminamos hasta el coche tratando de no mojarnos y me pongo a abrir la puerta. Estoy seguro de que la cara que ha puesto al ver mi coche no me la he imaginado… bah, pero paso de ser como Sasuke con ese deportivo negro haciéndose el interesante, o Kiba con su descapotable rojo, o peor aún… Naruto con ese coche amarillo brillante. Ahora que lo pienso va muy acorde con él, sus gritos dañan los oídos y su coche la vista…

Por fin subimos y se quita la chaqueta lentamente como para desesperarme, se pone el cinturón acariciando con sus manos el cierre y clavando sus ojos azules en mí. Trago saliva, quien me manda meterme en esto!

"Muchas gracias. No esta muy lejos" dice sonriendo. Pongo en marcha el coche y respiro hondo. Aunque llueva será mejor que abra un poco la ventanilla, esta empezando a hacer calor…

"Entonces… me habías dicho que aún no habíais elegido modelo para la nueva campaña?" pregunta con un brillo de codicia en sus ojos.

Ja, no negaré que tiene más neuronas que las demás… primero te aturde y luego te ataca. Sería una buena jugadora de ajedrez, aunque dudo que sepa jugar.

"Ya esta casi escogida, pero entenderás que no puedo decirte nada" contesto tranquilamente.

Ella aparta su vista de mí y la fija en la ventana como si yo ya no resultara en absoluto interesante y fuera parte del coche. Sonrío satisfecho de mi mismo. Jaque.

Ino me indica donde debo girar y seguimos en completo silencio. La verdad es que no tengo ganas de pensar ni siquiera en hablar del tiempo. Solo quiero irme a casa de una vez y poder sentarme sin hacer nada.

"Es aquí, gracias" dice ella y paro el coche. Se quita el cinturón y coge su chaqueta.

"De nada…" murmuró en tono cansado.

"Mi apartamento se parece mucho al del decorado de la última campaña… quieres verlo?" pregunta inclinándose ligeramente hacia mi.

Jaque mate. La miro tratando de asimilar lo que ha dicho. Estaba equivocado, no es maquiavélica, retorcida y cruel. Es el mismo mal! Esto es demasiado problemático! No puedo apartar la vista de sus ojos azules, ahora que me fijo, se parecen al cielo… aunque no tienen nubes no me importa quedarme mirándolos. Ahora que esta cerca percibo que huele a lilas, su aroma parece adormecer los sentidos y su sonrisa provocativa, encender fuegos. Vacilo un instante, podría… No. Sería demasiado problemático. Tendría que pensar que hacer y como hablarle el día después, además no se si le vamos a dar la campaña… sería demasiado problemático. No me veo preparado para enfrentarme a su ira.

"Estoy cansado. Ya nos vemos mañana" digo apartándome. Ella me mira algo disgustada y se baja cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la que hace falta. Kuso, se enfadó igualmente. Que problemática…

Arranco el coche y sigo hasta mi casa. Joder, Shikamaru! Superdotado! Lo que eres es imbecil! Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke es el presidente de la empresa… en fin… volver sería muy estúpido… Kuso. Me bajo del coche y subo a mi apartamento algo molesto conmigo mismo, con el tiempo y con la mierda de la puerta que no se quiere abrir. Abro y me voy directo a mi habitación. Necesito dormir, no puedo seguir teniendo una vida tan problemática a este paso no llegaré a viejo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino se inclina sobre mí y puedo notar como la ropa me va más bien sobrando. Sus labios se encuentran con los míos y nuestra respiración se vuelve acelerada, rápidamente le quito el top que lleva viendo lo blanca que es su piel y disfrutando de lo suave que es bajo mis dedos mientras recorro su cuerpo con mis manos. Ella me sonríe y noto su lengua recorriéndome. Un momento… Ino? Abro los ojos y doy un bote en la cama. Kuso! A mi lado veo un enorme perro blanco que me lame la mejilla alegre.

"Akamaru fuera" le grito. Maldita sea, en que momento se me ocurrió compartir apartamento con Kiba y Chouji! El perro ladra y mueve la cola feliz por haberme despertado.

"Fuera, no seas problemático!" me quejo levantándome y tratando de hacer que se vaya. La puerta de mi habitación se abre y aparece Kiba terminando de vestirse.

"Que pasa?" pregunta perplejo.

"Tu perro se ha metido en mi habitación" me quejo.

"Ah, lo siento. Es que... bueno ayer… tuve que echarle de la habitación…" comenta.

Salimos al pasillo y veo la puerta de la habitación de Kiba entreabierta. Joder, ahora resulta que Kiba es más listo que yo también. Oigo como la chica que estaba con él se acerca a la puerta y la abre lentamente. Deja de latirme el corazón. Larga melena rubia, unos ojos azules que te atrapan y unos labios que cualquiera querría besar, además de un cuerpo de esos que quitan la respiración… Ahí esta. Yamanaka Ino. Sale de la habitación y me sonríe.

"Ohayo, Shikamaru-kun" me saluda. Retorcida, cruel, despiadada, problemática, maquiavélica… no me llegan las palabras.

"Ohayo…" murmuró aunque mi voz parece más bien un gruñido.

Ella sigue sonriendo como si nada mientras se alisa la ropa arrugada. Me giro y voy hacia la cocina donde Chouji ya esta devorando el desayuno. Sabía que esa tía no podía traerme nada bueno… Ino y Kiba entran en la cocina también y ella se despide de él besándole en la mejilla.

"Gracias por tu tiempo Kiba-kun" dice sonriente.

Suelto un bufido. Gracias por tu tiempo? Que sutil…

"Adiós, chicos!" se despide de mi y de Chouji con su sonrisa triunfante. Kuso, es una maldita ganadora, disfruta con esto.

Kiba se acerca y se deja caer en una de las sillas a nuestro lado, le miro algo molesto y me concentro en mi café. Que para variar esta asqueroso… no somos buenos ni friendo huevos fritos, y eso que Chouji abrió hace poco su propio restaurante.

"Que te pasa, Shikamaru?" pregunta mi amigo.

Suspiró cansado.

"Nada, no he tenido una buena noche…" respondo mientras trato de hacerme con la ultima tostada antes de que Chouji se abalance sobre ella.

Kiba bosteza y se frota los ojos.

"Yo tampoco…" comenta.

Alzo una ceja.

"Si, seguro que ha sido terrible" comento sarcástico.

"Lo ha sido" asegura Kiba apunto de que se le cierren los párpados. Cabrón, seguro que no ha dormido en toda la noche.

"No he podido pegar ojo, Ino se ha pasado toda la noche contándome todo ese rollo de su proyecto" murmura poniendo sobre la mesa una carpeta con cientos de hojas.

Arqueo una ceja incrédulo. Eso lo ha hecho ella?

"Me la encontré ayer y me pidió que le echara un vistazo. Nos hemos pasado la noche discutiendo los puntos. No se quejara Sasuke de que esta vez no he trabajado, además estoy deseoso de ver la cara de Naruto cuando me presente con el proyecto" dice Kiba sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo.

No puedo creerlo… admito que es bastante más lista de lo que parecía.

"Y supongo que no te regalará todo su trabajo así como así…"murmuré.

Kiba hizo una mueca.

"Ya… ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda Shikamaru. Quiere ser la modelo de la campaña"

Sonrío. Muy buena jugada, Ino. Si que sería una buena jugadora de ajedrez, ahora que me doy cuenta aquel bolso que llevaba ayer de cuadrados blancos y negros parecía un tablero… vuelvo a sonreír.

"Entonces… tenemos modelo para la nueva campaña" contesto.

**Aki nos kedamos! Os ha gustado? Espero ke si me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! Bueno para decirme lo ke os ha parecido dejarme review y no olvideis decirme ke preferis como tercera pareja, Naruhina o Nejihina! Y ahora un pequeño adelanto… la protagonista del proximo capitulo sera… Haruno Sakura! Sii! Sasusaku a toda potenciaa! xDD **

**Besos y gracias x leer! Ya sabeis los reviews me hacen feliz xD **


	2. Vestido nuevo

**Wolaa! Estoy ya aquí con el segundo capitulo, este dedicado x completo al sasusaku bueno es la primera vez ke escribo sasusaku en serio asi k no se como habrá kedado… el cap esta contado desde la perspectiva de Sakura y es más largo que el anterior…**

**Y x supuesto mil gracias x los reviews! 11! Kyaaaa! Ke iluuu! Soy felizzz! Gracias! Gracias! Graciasss! En cuanto a la tercera pareja gano Naruhina asi ke sera la k pondre en este fic, pero a kienes les guste el Nejihina seguramente escribire algun fic de ellos (son mi segunda pareja preferida)**

**Aki dejo el segundo capitulo! Disfrutad! **

**Capitulo 2: Vestido nuevo**

Me giré tratando de esquivar a una mujer que cargaba con un montón de telas nuevas encargadas por Tsunade-san y me apoyé en la pared para tomar aire lentamente. Hoy estaba desbordada de trabajo y encima Tsunade-san no había llegado aún. Era extraño, casi nunca llegaba tarde. Me aparté de la pared para echar a andar hacia uno de los pequeños talleres cuando note que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

"Sakura-san!" gritó Lee mientras se acercaba.

Sonreí y me acerque a él esquivando nuevamente a otra mujer cargada de telas que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Buenas tardes Sakura-san. Estás tan hermosa como una flor en plena primavera de la juventud! exclamó Lee.

Volví a sonreír, conocía a Lee desde hacía bastante tiempo, de hecho él fue quien me consiguió una buena reputación cuando yo empecé como modelo, me tenía por su musa o algo así… Es un diseñador bastante famoso aunque sus prendas en ocasiones pueden ser algo… um… dejémoslo en… "modernas"

"Arigato, Lee-san. Has venido a ver la nueva colección?" pregunté.

Él asintió levantando una mano eufórico.

"Estoy deseoso de ver los nuevos diseños de Tsunade-sama!" anunció.

Una mujer se abrió paso hasta nosotros y la reconocí de inmediato, agitaba un teléfono y parecía algo cansada.

"Que ocurre, Chiyo-san?" pregunté al verla llegar.

"Es Tsunade-sama, ha dicho que no podría venir y que tampoco puede asistir a la cena de esta noche con Uchiha Sasuke. Me ha pedido que te diga que vayas tu por ella" respondió Chiyo aún con el teléfono en la mano.

Kyaaaaa! Una cena con Sasuke-kun! A solas! En el restaurante más caro de toda Konoha! Hoy es mi día de suerte!

"Demo, Sasuke-kun esta de acuerdo?" pregunté.

"No se, tendrás que llamarle, de todas formas no te preocupes, no creo que halla ningún problema. Por algo Tsunade-sama te eligió como su ayudante" me dijo sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente.

"Hai" asentí sin poder evitar sonreír tontamente. Aún no me lo creía! Esto era casi como una cita con Sasuke-kun! Me giré hacia Lee, impaciente por subir a mi oficina para llamar a Sasuke-kun.

"Lee-san ahora no puedo ayudarte tengo que hacer unas llamadas y repasar todo lo referente al próximo desfile, espero que no te importe…" comencé.

"En absoluto, Sakura-san! Me alegra ver como la flor de la juventud brilla en tu dedicación al trabajo!" dijo él en tono alegre y solemne.

Busque con la mirada entre la gente y por fin divisé a Tenten, una de las modelos. Sabía que Tenten no tendría problema en ayudarme, admira mucho a Tsunade-san y quiere ser diseñadora de kimonos. Eso me hace recordar lo afortunada que soy de que Tsunade-san viera uno de mis diseños mientras que aun era modelo y decidiera convertirme en su ayudante, es la diseñadora más importante del país. Y con este trabajo se que estoy un paso más cerca de Sasuke Uchiha, el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del país. Después de todo siendo modelo me iba bien pero se que Sasuke-kun no las toma en serio. Suspiré tratando de relajarme y agité mi mano llamando a Tenten.

"Tenten! Podrías enseñarle a Lee-san los modelos de la última colección? Tsunade-san no ha venido y tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas" le pedí.

"Claro!" dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo. Sabía que accedería, le encanta cuando le pido que haga ese tipo de cosas. "Por aquí!" le indicó a Lee tirando de él emocionada.

"Hasta luego, Sakura-san!" se despidió Lee siendo casi arrastrado por Tenten.

Me reí y me despedí agitando la mano. Volví a respirar hondo, bien ahora a llamar a Sasuke-kun. Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta mi oficina y cogí el teléfono. Bien, veamos… el teléfono del despacho de Sasuke-kun… si, porque a estas horas debe estar trabajando… lo buscare en la agenda de Tsunade-san. Si, eso haré… Sakura! No seas tonta! Tienes ese teléfono enmarcado y rodeado de corazones rosas desde que lo viste apuntado en una de las hojas de Tsunade-san! Deja de hacerte la tonta! Por Kami-sama! si, a veces pienso que estoy algo trastornada… Cogí la hoja y marqué el número rápidamente. Escuché el primer tono del teléfono y lo aferré con fuerza a mi oreja enrollando el cable con mis dedos nerviosamente.

"Buenos días, aquí la oficina de Uchiha Sasuke, que desea?" dijo una voz femenina casi mecánica al otro lado de la línea.

"Eh... Buenos días, podrías hablar con Uchiha-san. Soy Haruno Sakura, llamo de parte de Tsunade-san" anuncié nerviosa.

"Bien, espere un momento, por favor" contestó ella.

Uff, no se porque pero esa tía empieza a caerme mal cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya? me esta haciendo esperar mucho! Voy a gritarle que me lo pase de una vez!

"Si?" escuché a través del teléfono. Mi corazón se paralizó. Es él! Es él!

"B-buenos días, soy Haruno Sakura, la ayudante de Tsunade-san" dije seria y solemne como si aquello fuera la ceremonia de apertura de algún gran evento. Esperé un momento y finalmente me di por vencida, Sasuke no iba a hablar.

"Llamaba porque Tsunade-san se encuentra indispuesta para asistir con usted a la cena de esta noche y m-me ha pedido que vaya en su lugar. Espero que no halla ningún pro-problemaa.." Kuso! Sakura contrólate pareces una quinceañera en celo! Cálmate!

"No será nada grave…" murmuró él al otro lado de la línea, aunque la verdad no parecía muy preocupado por Tsunade-san, pero debe preguntarlo supongo, por compromiso.

"No, no es nada serio. Estoy segura de que acudirá sin falta al desfile" respondí. Me mordí el labio inferior. Parezco la presentadora de los informativos, estoy patética! Venga Sakura puedes hacerlo mejor! Intenta poner una voz más sensual!

"Entonces, espero que no le importe que acuda yo en su lugar…" dije con mi voz mas provocativa y atusandome el pelo, a pesar de que evidentemente él no podía verme. Me lo imagine sujetando el teléfono sentado en su despacho, con esa expresión… Kyaaa! Es tan irresistible! Terminará cayéndome la baba… "esta no-chee… cof, cof…" Joder Sakura! Babeas! Has hecho el ridículo!

"Supongo que no habrá una epidemia contagiosa entre los diseñadores y sus empleados…" comentó sarcástico al oír mi tos.

Definitivamente piensa que soy idiota, argh! He quedado como una autentica imbecil!

"Entonces nos vemos a las ocho en _Aoi Hana_" dijo él tranquilamente.

"E-en serio!¿" prácticamente grite, pero me di cuenta de que Sasuke-kun ya había colgado. Di un salto de alegría. Yatta! Voy a cenar con Sasuke-kun!

Salí de la oficina dispuesta a irme a casa y dejar a alguien encargado de todo, tengo que pensar como peinarme y que ropa ponerme y todo eso, no puedo desaprovechar mi oportunidad!

"Ne frente-ancha! Cogelo!" me llamó una voz a mi espalda. Me giré recibiendo la prenda que me habían lanzado y observé a la persona que estaba en frente mía.

"Suerte" dijo Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Observé el vestido unos segundos. Era increíble, de un precioso color rojo.

"Pero este vestido es de la nueva colección…" comencé.

"No te preocupes, yo te cubro" respondió Ino segura.

"Gracias" asentí finalmente decidida y guardé el vestido. Observé a Ino curiosa, parecía demasiado contenta, tenía esa expresión que solo se le pone cuando se trata de un hombre. La cara que pone de depredadora acechando a su presa es inconfundible.

"Hay algo que tengas que contarme, Ino?" pregunto.

Ella sonríe pero niega con la cabeza.

"Tu Sasuke-kun esta fuera de peligro, ya hablaremos!" comenta dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con un gesto mientras sigue sonriendo tontamente.

Ino es mi mejor amiga, pero cuando pone esa cara da escalofríos. Observé alrededor y tras dar un par de órdenes a otros ayudantes salí de allí hacia mi casa, tengo la impresión de que hoy va a pasar algo importante, solo espero que sea bueno.

_Aoi Hana_ es el restaurante más elegante y caro de toda Konoha, tiene unas preciosas fuentes y el servicio es excelente o al menos eso dicen, yo nunca he ido. Me baje del taxi y crucé la calle echando a andar hacia el restaurante. Respiré hondo y me pare un momento antes de entrar, repase mi aspecto. No iba muy maquillada pero me había hecho un bonito recogido dejándome solo un mechón largo cayendo a un lado de mi cara, el vestido me quedaba bien, así que sonreí contenta. Era de color rojo, de escote amplio que se ataba al cuello dejando la espalda al descubierto y en la parte de abajo tenía unas aberturas a los lados que dejaban ver bastante de mis piernas. Ahora sí me encaminé al restaurante cogiendo mi bolso y tratando de parecer lo más serena posible. Al entrar un hombre cogió mi abrigo y me sonrió falsamente.

"Ha reservado mesa?" me preguntó escrutándome con la mirada como si yo fuera una pieza de plástico en medio de una sala de piezas de oro.

"Eh… no, pero…" comencé mirándole algo molesta.

"Viene conmigo" habló una voz a mi espalda.

Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría de arriba abajo al oír su voz tan de cerca, podía sentir como Sasuke-kun estaba a mi espalda y por un momento me quede paralizada inundaba por el olor de su colonia.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama. Bienvenido, bienvenido. Mi nombre es Muto Kouji, yo les atenderé esta noche. Allí esta su mesa, espero que todo sea de su agrado. Acompáñenme, por favor" dijo aquel tipo haciendo una reverencia.

Me giré levemente para observar a Sasuke-kun y entonces fue cuando por poco me tambaleo, estaba guapísimo con aquel traje! Miró a Kouji intensamente durante unos segundos y luego apartó su vista de él como si mirarle mucho rato le diera asco.

"Konban wa Sas..." traté de hablar pero Sasuke avanzaba a la mesa con la vista al frente sin siquiera haberme mirado ni una vez, miré el enorme salón algo impactada y le seguí caminando aceleradamente pero intentando no parecer muy patética, afortunadamente todo el mundo estaba absorto en sus conversaciones.

Kouji nos acompaño hasta la mesa y me ayudó a tomar asiento con excesiva amabilidad mientras me hacía preguntas del tipo "Le parece adecuada la temperatura del lugar, Haruno-sama?" "Esta así cómoda, Haruno-sama?" y demás tonterías, tratando de quedar mejor conmigo después de cómo me había tratado en la entrada. Sasuke-kun lo miró de manera significativa para que se retirara y tras pedir, (pedí lo mismo que Sasuke-kun, ya que recordé que Ino me había dicho una vez que si no tenía ni idea de como usar tanto cubierto observara a quien tenía al lado, sus novios solían llevarla mucho a estos sitios) Kouji se retiro. Por fin Sasuke-kun clavó su vista en mí y sentí nuevamente como si fuera a derrumbarme así que eché mi cuerpo un poco hacia atrás sobre la silla tratando de sonreír.

"Aquí esta todo lo referente a la nueva colección y el desfile" le dije dándole una pequeña carpeta.

Sasuke-kun me miró incrédulo por unos segundos.

"No tengo tiempo para eso" murmuró mirándome como si yo fuera una niña de cinco años.

"Claro, claro" contesté sonriendo nerviosamente.

Me quitó la carpeta de las manos dejándola a un lado y fijo su vista en mí esperando que hablara.

Hice memoria y le solté todo lo referente al desfile y a la nueva colección de Tsunade-san, no me había preparado nada pero la verdad es que tenía buena memoria y pasé un buen rato hablando de ello mientras que Sasuke-kun se limitaba a observar su comida como si yo no existiera y fuera una especie de música de fondo. Mientras hablaba me permití observarle detalladamente sabiendo que él no me prestaba atención. Parecía algo enfadado, quizá preocupado. Sería por el desfile?

"Estoy segura de que el próximo desfile de Tsunade-san será todo un éxito" comenté tratando de animarle.

Sasuke ni levantó la vista para mirarme, estaba serio y como pensando en otras cosas. Me hundí algo en mi silla. Ya podía dar la velada por fracasada, en fin… Comí un poco y observé la preciosa decoración del lugar, la verdad es que no había visto nada tan bonito nunca. Aquello me subió un poco el ánimo o quizá fue porque no bebía nunca y esta era la tercera vez que llenaba mi copa? Algo impaciente pose mi vista en Sasuke-kun tratando de hacer que me hablase pero sin ningún resultado. Suspiré, supongo que el llevar una gran empresa te trae muchas preocupaciones y cenar con ayudantes de diseñadoras debe ser una estupidez. Aún así una de las muchas cosas que me gustaba de Sasuke-kun era que él solo dirigía una gran empresa sin ayuda de nadie. Tsunade-san me había dicho que sus padres y demás parientes murieron en un accidente aéreo y que solo le quedaba su hermano mayor, pero por lo que había oído comentar era una especie de prófugo de la ley y había sido Sasuke-kun el que se había ocupado de absolutamente todo. Le miré con una sonrisa.

"Sasuke-kun, quiero que sepas que admiro mucho tu trabajo y me alegro mucho de que Tsunade-san trabaje con tu empresa" dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Él levantó la vista clavando sus afilados ojos negros en los míos.

"Si quieres un ascenso o un aumento de sueldo habla con Tsunade, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso" dijo tranquilamente.

Sentí como si alguien acabara de darme un golpe en plena cara y le miré parpadeando un par de veces.

"No… no lo decía…" comencé.

"Han pensado ya en que postre desean?" preguntó Kouji como surgiendo de la nada.

Le miré enfadada y negué con la cabeza. Sasuke también dijo que no y Kouji anunció que traería la cuenta.

Miré el suelo apesadumbrada, todo había terminado, menudo fin de la velada.

"Sakura" me llamó Sasuke-kun.

Sorprendida le miré.

"Usar los vestidos de las colecciones aún no mostradas es algo que Tsunade sabe o no lo haces habitualmente?" preguntó con sarcasmo.

Bajé la vista, fantástico Sakura! Ahora además vas a perder tu trabajo!

"En realidad lo llevo puesto para que vieras un modelo de la colección, pensé que te interesaría" mentí rápidamente tratando de al menos conseguir que no me echaran.

"Que eficiente" murmuró él con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se levantaba.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Sasuke-kun ya había pagado, ignoré a Kouji y eché a andar hacia la salida con Sasuke-kun caminando también apresuradamente como a la entrada, estaba harta de todo, la cena había resultado una porquería.

"Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun" me despedí fríamente y salí de allí. Respiré hondo cuando el frío de la calle me golpeó. Kuso! Había olvidado mi abrigo! Me costó bastante pero no pensaba volver ahí adentro resultaría más patética si aquello era posible. No tenía mucho dinero para el taxi y después de haber perdido aquel abrigo tan caro decidí que lo mejor sería volver andando. Me abracé a mi misma frotándome los brazos y eché a andar. Resoplé, para colmo los zapatos me estaban matando…

Cuatro veces, si, no había duda, me había perdido… Nada podía salirme peor, aquellas farolas apenas alumbraban pero ya había pasado cuatro veces por la misma tienda de electrodomésticos y encima no había nada abierto para poder sentarme un rato. Nada podía ir peor… De pronto oí el claxon de un coche; sobresaltada me aparté de la carretera cayendo al suelo. El coche siguió su camino sin pararse. Me levanté furiosa sacudiéndome el vestido.

"GRROAR! MALDITO BAKAAAAA!" rugí furiosa mientras un mechón me caía sobre la cara, traté de recogerme el pelo nuevamente pero no obtuve buenos resultados asi que decidí dejarlo así medio recogido con algunos mechones cayendo de manera desordenada. Total, volvería rápido a casa y me encerraría en mi habitación. Volví a sacudirme el vestido y me di cuenta de que estaba roto, haciendo que se viera parte de mi vientre.

"Kusoo! Por que a mi?¿! Argh!" grité enfadada, me crucé de brazos resignada y cogí mi bolso. No muy lejos divisé un bar con las luces encendidas y me dirigí hacia allí, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Era mejor estar en un lugar repleto de desconocidos que en casa con un pijama rosa, un enorme bol de helado de chocolate y pegada al teléfono con un paquete de clínex mientras Ino intentaba calmarme al otro lado de la línea, no…?

El bar no era muy grande pero no estaba mal, sin mirar nada me dirigí hacia la barra y me senté mientras le pedía algo al camarero, por cierto mucho más amable que Kouji pero deduje que mi escote tenía algo que ver con ello. Suspiré y bebí un sorbo de mi copa mientras miraba un cuadro de un extraño paisaje que había enfrente mía.

"Vaya, vaya, que hace una chica como tú tan sola?" preguntó una voz a mi espalda.

Le miré de reojo, era un hombre de más o menos mi edad y me miraba de arriba a abajo babeando.

"Si lo supiera no estaría aquí" murmuré sin mirarle mientras volvía a dar otro sorbo. No tenía ganas de aguantar a pesados, bastante tenía cuando Naruto venía al taller de Tsunade-san...

"Tu y yo podríamos hacer muchas cosas, apartando ese vestido" me susurró muy cerca, de manera que sus labios rozaron mi pelo. Me aparté de él algo asqueada dispuesta a ignorarle nuevamente.

"Veo que le das mucho uso al vestido, ahora estoy convencido de que el desfile de Tsunade será un éxito" murmuró una voz.

Sin previo aviso sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y mi corazón latir aceleradamente. No había duda, era él. Uchiha Sasuke. Me giré simulando sorpresa.

"Sasuke-kun!" pronuncié mirándole.

El tipo miró a Sasuke-kun y después a mí, chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de nosotros. Le miré alejarse y volví mi vista a mi vaso.

"Creí que volvías a casa" dijo Sasuke-kun sentándose a mi lado.

"Decidí dar un paseo" volví a mentirle, no estaba dispuesta a decirle que encima me había perdido y me había caído absurdamente al suelo esquivando un coche.

Él no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio, yo no le miré, simplemente me limité a contemplar mi vaso como si fuera apasionante, aunque podía sentir su afilada mirada sobre mí.

"Sabes cuanto cuesta ese vestido?" preguntó él fríamente.

Aparté la vista del vaso e instintivamente traté de tapar la tela que se había rajado.

"Lo pagaré" respondí mirándole seria.

Él arqueó una ceja.

"Bueno, puedo arreglarlo, no es tan difícil" contesté.

"Eso me gustaría verlo" murmuró irónico y dio un trago a su copa.

Me giré algo enfadada, estaba agotada y solo quería irme a casa. Ya había hecho el peor ridículo de todos, Sasuke-kun me había visto con aquellas pintas.

Pagué, y me levanté sin mirarle a punto de susurrar una despedida cuando su mano me agarró la muñeca. Estaba fría y ahogue un grito debido a la impresión.

"Te llevo a casa" dijo él con voz áspera.

Me limité a seguirle obedientemente fuera de aquel lugar y salimos a las desiertas calles de Konoha. Seguía haciendo un viento frío y mi cuerpo notó mi vestido roto y la ausencia de mi abrigo, estaba helada. Sasuke-kun me tendió su abrigo sin decir nada y echó a andar, mascullé un gracias y me puse a andar a su lado. Misteriosamente mis piernas recordaron por arte de magia el recorrido hasta mi casa y llegamos sin problemas, no estaba tan lejos como me había parecido… llegamos al portal y le devolví el abrigo, él miró el vestido y la culpa volvió a golpearme.

"En serio, puedo arreglarlo, me pondré a ello sin fal…" nuevamente no pude terminar mi frase, los fríos labios de Sasuke-kun se habían encontrado con los míos. No reaccioné al principio tratando de asimilar que estaba pasando, cuando me di cuenta mis ojos se abrieron asombrados y cedí completamente. Sasuke-kun empujó mi cuerpo contra la pared y profundizó el beso, cerré los ojos tratando de retener aquel momento en mi memoria y bruscamente como había llegado, el beso finalizó. Sasuke-kun se había separado de mi sin mirarme y se dio la vuelta echando a andar por la calle vacía. Me quedé quieta, me temblaban las piernas y aún tenía los labios entreabiertos tratando de volver a sentir el calor que Sasuke-kun me había quitado al separarse de aquella manera.

"Sakura" me llamó parándose pero sin girarse. Yo le observé con los ojos muy abiertos aún sorprendida.

"No hagas planes para el desfile. Serás mi acompañante" anunció como si de una orden se tratara, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza algo aturdida.

Sasuke-kun reanudó la marcha.

"Y si eres capaz realmente de arreglar ese vestido, te lo regalo" dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

Lo contemplé mientras se alejaba como si fuera un espejismo y al verlo desparecer doblando la esquina sentí como si acabara de despertarme. Subí rápidamente a mi casa y me abalancé sobre el teléfono con un ataque de euforia.

"Ino?" pregunté esperando escuchar la voz de mi amiga.

"Sakura, respira hondo y coge otro pañuelo" dijo la voz de Ino comprensiva.

"Haré algo mejor que eso, arreglaré mi nuevo vestido" le contesté.

"Nani?" preguntó sin entender.

"No vas a creerme, Ino-cerda!" grité alegre.

**Hasta aquí la cosa por el momento, os ha gustado? Espero ke si dejadme reviews pelase, kiero saber vuestra opinión besosss!**

**Respuestas a los reviews!**

**Primero... gracias, gracias, gracias y MIL GRACIAS! x vuestros reviews! me hacen muuuuy felizz! baila contenta **

**nadeshiko-uchiha**

**Wolaa! Bueno, aki esta el sasusaku espero ke no te decepcione mucho... aun keda mass **

**me alegro mucho de ke te halla gustado el fic me reia mucho escribiendolo xD **

**waa, y ke bien ke te gusto lo del ajedrez, no estaba segura de si eso kedaba bien al final xD besosss!**

**Pd: Gano Naruhina! asi ke tendras XD**

**sakurasasuke**

**Wolaa, aki ya se ve a sasu, y las personalidades y esu, bueno intento ke sean parecidas pero un AU da mas libertad.. Aki dosis de sasusaku, espero ke te gustee, el proximo cap naruhina **

**jaide112**

**Wolaaa! Me alegro de ke te gustee! SHIKAINO POWER!**

**El shikaino es mi pareja preferida, de hecho tods los fics ke he publikado aki son shikainos! **

**a ver si un dia te animas y escribes unoo! tengo ganas de leer!**

**Besoss!**

**Em-Brown**

**Kyaaa! Em! claru, shika a sufrir xDD bueno al final habra naruhina (pero me autoprometo y te prometo ke algun day escribire un nejihinaa)**

**waaa, ya tenia ganas de mas shikaino, bueno mil gracias x tu review como siempre y x todoo, a ver si me pongo a escribir el siguiente capitulo pronto...**

**la abrazaa asiass x pasarte lau-chaan, publica tuu algo! besos **

**Naoko Andre**

**Wolaaa! waa, ays estoy euforica, me alegro de ke te gustee yeaaah! INO rules! xD**

**deseo cumplido! la proxima naruhinaa! xD**

**Gabe Logan**

**Wolaa, thanks x el review, al final la proxima si sera naruhina **

**Akari **

**Wolaaa! Muajaja aki estoy siguiendolooo! espero ke te guste este capitulooo **

**A mi tambien me gusta mas el nejihina, pero bueno al final gano naruhina e intentare hacerlo lo mejor ke kede, de todos modos pienso hacer algun dia un fic nejihina! **

**Trankila temari no aparecera en este fic, con temari me pasa lo mismo ke a ti, justamente xD**

**Me alegro de ke te hallan hecho gracia los pensamientos de shika, ya kreia ke yo era la unika loka ke me reia de eso xD**

**Besosss!**

**arashipotter**

**Wolaaa! espero ke estes contenta con el sasusaku de este cap, de momentoo shika e ino no saldran hasta el cuarto capitulo creo... espero ke sigas leyendome **

**Besoss, y gracias x el review!**

**suri-san **

**Wola! Gracias ke bien ke te divirtiera este cap, al final si habra naruhina besoss!**

**KrishUchiha **

**Wolaaa! Ya un poko de sasusaku, espero ke te halla gustadoo, gracias x tu review, m alegro de ke te guste el fic **

**andrea (kaname) **

**Wolaa! wowow se pone roja xD me alegro muchisimo de ke te gustara tanto! Kyaaaaaa! faithy felizzz**

**si kieres leer mis otros fics ve a mi perfil y ahi encontraras unos cuantos, kreo ke ya te agregue, aunk me parece ke aun no te has conectado, bueno confirmamelo **

**Besosss y mil graciaaas! **


End file.
